Cloud computing refers to the provision of computational resources on demand via a computer network, such as applications, databases, file services, email, etc. In the traditional model of computing, both data and software are typically fully contained on the user's computer. In cloud computing, data may be hosted and/or applications may be executed on remote computer systems. As such, in one example use case, a user's computer may contain minimal software or data (perhaps an operating system and/or web browser), and may serve as little more than a display terminal for processes occurring on a network of external computers.
A variety of services running on remote computer systems may be requested and/or accessed using, for example, a web browser. For example, an application running on a remote computer may gather and/or determine data that includes and/or is defined by multiple different metrics. Using a web browser, a request for such data may be expressed as a uniform resource locator (URL) and/or a uniform resource identifier (URI). However, a URL/URI corresponding to such requests may be very long and, in some instances, may exceed maximum character limits of a web browser and/or other computing resources.